User talk:Duvi0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cleo the Killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 11:04, October 27, 2012 Your review Thanks for the review. A bit dissapointed that it got only a C; do you have any suggestions for improving it? Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 19:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, first of all, it had very little build-up. For this pasta, it was excusable, but then again, it's better to have some. Next, having this story in a first-person perspective doesn't really help, since I'm not a robot. Another thing is, what's the significance of the pattern? I don't get it. Maybe that last part is just me. Anyway, it's definately passing. Duvi0 (talk) 01:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) The pattern doesn't really have much significance by itself other than to add weirdness to the story; I could have just swaped it out with anything, really. I didn't mention this on there because of the whole revulsion towards "This really happened" in stories, but the description of the wake up call from the chip actually did happen to me. I'm not joking. In fact, that's what inspired me to write the story. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 08:05, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, thank you for the explanation. (if you want to impress me, I prefer long pastas, but to try to impress a nobody? Pshaw, that makes me feel kind of entitled.) I'll see you around! Duvi0 (talk) 11:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Caillou was here! Sex and death. Two things that come once in a lifetime. But at least after death you're not nauseous. 01:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not much of a chat person, to be honest. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Fuck da police There are some hot admins/chatmods on this site Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 04:59, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I shall, once the blue moon rises, the girls grow ding-dongs, the sky rains blood, and modern pop music is actually good. Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 03:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Noticed your review... I think it was harsh. My pasta was a warning to poor idiots out there who don't know that games that don't exist, show signs of something being wrong, or etc. should avoid it. Also, it's simply for a laugh. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 04:26, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I made a Pasta It's http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Little_Details